Gladiator
Arlian gladiators are hardened fighters who've learned everything they know from battling for their lives to entertain the king of their species. An arlian gladiator earns his freedom from the ring after 100 victories, or during times of war. Implements (level 11): An arlian gladiator gains a free Arlian Pauldron, and a free Arlian Shellcleaver. The pauldron provides no armor bonus, but may have special properties attached too it as though it had a DR of 2. The shell cleaver is a specially made weapon that ignores natural DR. Gladiators may wield the shell cleaver without incurring penalties. Improved Adrenaline rush (Level 15): Adrenaline rush activates when you take 25% of an enemies health instead of 50%, and clears a mark on your person. Trained to die (Level 19): Gladiators are trained to die in a more entertaining manner. You gain a +2 bonus to death saves. Level 11 At-will powers Blunt Thrust At-Will ✦ Martial, Weapon Standard Action Melee Target: One creature Attack: Strength vs Reaction Hit: 2w + strength damage. If you're wielding the Shell cleaver, you inflict an additional Tier D4 damage. Shell Piercer At-Will ✦ Martial, Weapon Standard Action Range 8 Target: One enemy in range Attack: Strength vs Repulse Hit: 2w + strength damage, and your weapon remains in the enemy. It can be retrieved as a minor action if you're adjacent to the opponent. Level 11 Encounter powers Spinning Cleave You spin your weapon several times before bringing it down on an enemies head. Encounter ✦ Martial, Weapon Standard Action Melee Target: One creature Attack: Speed vs Repulse Hit: 3w + strength damage. If your strength is higher than the foes body they are stunned for 2+tier rounds. Mighty Swing Encounter ✦ Martial, Weapon Standard Action Cone three Target: All creatures in range Attack: Strength vs Repulse Hit: 3w + strength damage. If your strength mod is higher than an opponents, you move it to the end of the swing and knock it prone. Level 14 Utility powers Harder than Steel Encounter ✦ Martial, Stance Standard Action Personal Effect: While in stance, your DR increases by your body. This stance lasts four rounds. Will to survive Daily ✦ Special Immediate Re-action Personal Trigger: You fail a death save Effect: You re-roll the failed death save. Expale Encounter ✦ Martial, Weapon Immediate Re-action Melee Trigger: You hit an enemy with the Shell piercer attack Effect: You immediately make a speed vs reaction attack Hit: 2w + strength damage and you get your weapon back. Miss: No damage, but you retrieve your weapon Savage Monument Daily ✦ Martial, Weapon Immediate Re-action Melee Trigger: You hit an enemy with the Shell piercer attack Effect: You immediately make a grab check with advantage due to using your weapon. If you succeed, you plant your shell cleaver into the ground, leaving your opponent dangling in the air. Every round the opponent must make a save or take 2w damage and continue to be immobilized on the pole. Miss: If your grab fails, you inflict no damage, but retrieve your weapon Level 16 Daily powers Kuchikiha Daily✦ Ki Standard Action Ranged 15 Target: One creature in range Attack: Tenacity vs reaction Hit: 3k + spirit damage, make a second attack Secondary target: All creatures in burst 3 Secondary attack: Tenacity vs Repulse Hit: 2k + spirit damage and knock all targets prone. Earthen Hammer You rush forward, planting your weapon like a pole before launching yourself at an enemy, bringing your weapon down in a powerful smash. Daily✦ Martial, Weapon Standard Action Melee Target: One creature within 4 squares. Attack: move from your square to one adjacent to the enemy, Strength vs Repulse Hit: 4w + Strength damage + 3 additional damage for every square you moved through to reach the enemy. If the damage is higher than the opponents Repulse defense, they are stunned for strength rounds. Miss: Half damage, no additional damage. Level 20 Ultimate power Honor Duel Daily ✦ Martial, weapon, Stance Full-round Action Stance Effect: You plant your weapon in the ground, creating a burst 4. One enemy in burst becomes the target of your honor duel. All other creatures are pushed out of range. For the next Discipline rounds you and that foe can not be the target of any abilities from any creatures except each other, and can not target any creatures except each other. If you manage to defeat your opponent in this amount of time, you regenerate all of your power surges, may regain hitpoints as if you'd spent two healing surges, gain advantage over all enemies of elite level or lower for a number of rounds equal to the duration of the honor duel.